Oyaji-san
Oyaji-san (親父さん, Old man, real name Gin Kuron (ギンクーロン, 銀九龍, Gin Kūron)Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8 ) is a chef and the manager of New Okuhama Airport's cafeteria district. He is the son of the Legendary Chef who cooked for the first Pirate's Council and has four brothers. His older brother cooks at the Pirate's Nest. Appearance He has brown-grey eyes and short/slicked-back brown hair. His eyebrows are steeper at the outer ends. He has a scar near his left eye. There are wrinkles at the side of his eyes. He wears a white chef's hat with a black sign on the side, a white chef's coat with six large buttons, a red scarf, a black band tied around the waist and white trousers. His right hand is a metal prosthetic. In the novels, he has a large X-shaped scar between his eyes, and having lost his left arm, has a robotic arm in its place Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8. Personality & Character He is fairly polite and serious. Background As a young boy, he assisted his father when he was cooking for the Pirate's Council and witnessed the many pirate captains gathered there Sailing 23. He became manager of New Okuhama Airport's cafeteria district at some point and opened up a joint underneath the airport. Ririka brought Marika here numerous times when she was a child Sailing 09. Before he became a chef, he served in the Galactic Empire as the Commander of the 58th division mobile assault fleet of the 7th Imperial Fleet. Ririka refers to him as Admiral Gin when relating to his military days . Plot Golden Ghost Ship Arc The Bentenmaru crew gathered at his place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship. Marika and Ririka came in as he was cooking and he greeted them briefly before turning back to continue cooking. He later came in to ask if they had finished talking as he was ready to serve the food Sailing 09. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) The Bentenmaru crew once again gathered at his place to discuss the recent pirate hunting incidents. As he was preparing food, he opened his eye and smiled slightly Sailing 22. Later, Marika brought Chiaki to him, believing him to be the Legendary Chef. After telling them that the chef was his father, he set up the transmitter for broadcasting the pirate's song while asking Marika about her motivations for becoming a pirate . Bounty Arc (Novel-Only) Marika, along with Lynn, Gruier, Misa, Kane and Ririka, visited him again to ask him about certain details of the War of Independence. He was well informed of the secrets of the history, including the commanding base underneath Hakuoh, but he said he only heard the information due to him being the chef there, and he did not serve in the Tau Ceti military nor did he served during the War of Independence, so they should check out the details themselves. He also presented a briefcase as a gift to the group . Skills & Abilities As a son of the Legendary Chef, he has superb culinary skills. He uses a knife that is almost as long as the height of Gruier with ease . He also has experience from serving in the Stellar Military and Galactic Empire armed forces . Relationships Bentenmaru Crew He is generally on good terms with the Bentenmaru crew and has helped them out several times . Gallery Trivia *The first part of his real name, Gin, means in Japanese. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chefs Category:Cyborgs